


The Right Amount

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Stimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Fluffy soft Dukeceit content
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	The Right Amount

Remus was the kind of person that navigated the world with touch, touching everything he could in nearly every way to learn about it. That was how you learned and interacted. So when Deceit had confessed that he didn’t like physical contact most times, Remus had to learn to contain himself. The creative side cherished the ones he cared for most with intimate physical contact, but if his Dee-lightful was uncomfortable with it, he wouldn’t make him engage in contact. It might have taken him a while to restrain himself, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

Remus skipped into the dark sides’ common room, finding Deceit watching The Office. The creative side skipped over to the other, sitting next to him. He almost fell onto him, but stopped when Deceit had shuddered at their closeness. Remus moved away, his gaze looking guilty. “Sorry, Dee. Do you need space right now?”

Deceit nodded and Remus sat a comfortable space away from the other. Remus kept squirming, needing to touch something. He needed to  _ do _ something. He fell onto the floor and started feeling the carpet beneath his fingers, listening to the satisfying noise it made. Feeling somewhat content with his position Remus stayed there, continuing to watch.

An hour passed before Deceit shifted and brought his hand to Remus’ hair, running his fingers through the messy locks. He gently moved the trash man’s head to his leg, letting him lean on him. Remus shuddered at the contact and closed his eyes happily, nearly purring. “C-can I touch you?”

Deceit seemed to think for a moment, before nodding. “Yes, but not too much,” he said softly. Remus understood and he slowly stood up, sitting next to his boyfriend. He gave him a soft kiss on both his hands, retracting from contact quickly, in case Deceit changed his mind.

The snake side blushed and looked away, placing his hand on Remus' arm.

The next thing that happened was so fast Remus couldn’t comprehend it.

Deceit shot forward, slamming their lips together, their teeth hitting each other rather painfully. The one who initiated moved away quickly, clutching his mouth, either from shock or pain Remus wasn’t sure.

He gave a little laugh and looked at the yellow-clad man. “Are you alright my little snek?”

Deceit’s face was starting to more and more resemble the color of a tomato. “Yes, I-I apologize.”

Remus giggled. “Was that your first kiss?” Deceit flushed deeper and hissed softly, nodding.

With a flash of his eyes Remus silently asked if it was alright to continue touching the other, and the embarrassed side nodded. Remus gently cupped his face, making sure his touch was featherlight. “Let me show you how to do it properly.”

And then they were kissing.

Properly.

Deceit ever softly cupped Remus’ face, his lips shy yet still eager, matching the soft complexity of Remus’ movements. Deceit broke the kiss quicker than Remus would have liked it, but if Deceit wasn’t comfortable with more, he wouldn’t push him.

“Was that alright?”

Deceit bit his lip and nodded. “That was...wonderful...” He said quickly, smiling at Remus. “Thank you,”

The two sides settled back down on the couch, Remus moving back to his spot before to give Dee some space. Deceit reached for Remus’ hand again, hooking his pinky with the other’s. The gesture may have been small, but for the latter, it meant the world. His heart fluttered and his cheeks warmed as he smiled at Dee.

He wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
